(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning systems and more particularly to efficient air conditioning systems of combined refrigerated and evaporative coolers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems which employ evaporative coolers often experience difficulty in cooling a cooled space when the relative humidity rises above a critical level. This critical level varies depending on the temperature of outside air. At this critical level, the evaporation of water from the pads of the evaporative cooler is insufficient to provide the cooling capacity desired.
Workers in the art prior to my invention have solved this problem by connecting a refrigerated cooler to the cooled space to supplement the evaporative cooling with refrigerated cooling. However, such prior systems often required manually switching from the evaporative cooler to the refrigerated cooler when high humidity necessitated additional cooling.
Applicant was aware of the following references prior to filing this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. to Goettl, 3,182,718; Mercer, 3,747,362; Goettl, 3,859,818.